Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like).
A battery system may be associated with a battery sensing circuit. The battery sensing circuit may be configured to perform one or more measurements relating to the battery system and/or report a state of the battery system. In certain circumstances, sensing paths between the battery sensing circuit and the battery system may have variable resistances. These variable resistances may decrease the accuracy of measurements performed by the battery sensing circuit which, in turn, may adversely affect battery system performance.